1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch assembly for a media device for a vehicle, and more particularly to an interchangeable switch assembly for a media device for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Media devices for a vehicle, such as an overhead display and a headrest display, are popular because passengers can enjoy audio and video entertainment on the road. Conventionally, a switch assembly including, for example, a panel having control buttons and a circuit board having circuitry for controlling the media device is not interchangeable from the console of the media device. A switch assembly may have a design or look in connection with a particular brand. In the market, one brand of a media device may be more popular than another even though both brands may function essentially the same. When the demand for the popular brand increases, and the demand for the unpopular brand decreases, the unpopular brand may be overstocked.
Therefore, there is a need for an interchangeable switch assembly for vehicle media devices to replace the switch assembly of the unpopular brand with the switch assembly of the more popular brand.